Everlasting Love
by RoumanZolansky
Summary: Chapter 5 ! Sungmin menjadi korban kemesuman Kyu! Oh noo Mian untuk lama apdet :p Happy Reading All :
1. Chapter 1

RomanZolansky

Everlasting Love

Rate : M

Pairing :

Cho KyuHyun x Lee SungMin

Many pairs in next chapter

Aloooooooooohhaaaaaaaaa...

Author baru yang terjun di dunia perhelatan para fujoshi-fujoshi yang haus akan fanfic berated-kan M. Hehehe.. Fanfic pertama langsung rated-M nich #ihwaw:p

Tanpa basi-basi busuk kita langsung ajaa nyookkk :D

Happy Reading All, and leave the review (please(maksa*plak))

Chapter 1- Sweet Child Moment

-Author POV

_10 Tahun lalu._

"Minieeee Hyungunnggg~...!"

"Mwo Kyu~?"

Sesosok anak kecil berlari ke arah seseorang yang seumuran dengannya

"Hyungg, kata Teuki-Ahcumaa, Hyunggg mau pindah eooh? Huweeeeeeee..". tangis salah satu anak yang tak bukan bernama Cho KyuHyun..

"Neee Kyu, Hyunggg harus ikut uma dan appa Hyunggg ke Amerika nee.. Kyu tunggu Hyunggg sampai Hyunggg pulang eohh !?" jawab seorang lagi sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak kelihatan cengeng dihadapan dongsaeng manjanya..

"gak mau, gak mau, gak mau, aniyooooooooooooooo Hyunggg,, hiks hiks..."

Chu~

Anak laki-laki sedikit gembul yang bernama Lee SungMin itupun mengecup pipi dongsaengnya, tangis Kyu pun berhenti (walau masih sesenggukan #authorbarutauartisesenggukan *plak)

"jangan nangis lagi eohh, Kyunnie kan udah gede, kalo nangis lagi Hyunggg gak mau cium Kyunnie lagi ah" ujar Little SungMin sambil memeluk dongsaengnya. Yang dipeluk langsung berubah sumringah setelah dicium Hyunggg kesayangannya.

"andwaee. Minie Hyunggg tium Kyu catu kali lagi Kyuu nda nangis agii kok.. tium atu kali lagi hiks. " rewelnya manja sambil menyodorkan pipinya satu lagi #nepsonganbgtsihLittleKyu:p

Chu~

Satu kali lagi Little Min menuruti bocah nakal itu

"Nee Kyu, udah udah .. jangan nangis lagi eoh?"

"Hu uh. Hehe makacii Hyunggg" kata Little Kyu sambil memamerkan gigi ompongnya *omg "Tapii.."

"Tapi kenapa lagi Kyu?"

Chu~

Kini bibir Little Min menjadi sasaran bibir Little Kyu

"Kyu juga mau tium Minie Hyunggg. Hehehe.."

"Kyuu ~! Kata mama nda boleh cium cium bibir sebelum jadi euma-appa tauuu.." sebel Little Min sambil pura-pura melihat keatas menyembunyikan rasa malunya, entah malu untuk apa *#cintamonyetkalieoh?*plakkAuthorbrisik.

"Hehehe.. miaan nee Minnie Hyunggg.. Hyungung, kapan mau belangkatnya?" tanya Little Kyu sambil meluk-meluk dengan manjanya.

"1 Jam lagi.."

"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" potong Little Kyu

"Kyaa Kyu~! Telinga Hyunggg sakitt tauuu ! nda bolee teriak keras keras .. naah naah .. Kyu gk boleh nangis ! kan udah janji..?"

"Huweee.. hiks hiks,, Kyu nda nangis kok Hyunggg.. hikss.. tapii Hyungggg ntar pulang kapan?"

"hmm.."

"15 Menit agii?"

"nda Kyuu"

"30 menit agii?"

"nddaaa.."

"abis pilem Calanghae-I Hate You di Indosi*r (Author mulai stress *plak)?"

"nddaaa Kyuu,, kata mama, Hyungg di Amerika 10 tahun lebih"r

"10 taun? Belapa lama Hyungg?"

"hmm,, Hyunggg juga nda tauu Kyunniee.."

"bentarr Hyunggg.." Little Kyu berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam rumahnya dengan cepat karena mereka tadi bercakap-cakap di halaman rumah mereka yang bersebelahan..

"hoshhh...hoshshhhh.. hyyuuuunggg.." teriak Little Kyu sambil berlari-lari..

"neee Kyuuunie?"

Little Kyu langsung melingkarkan cincin mainan yang didapatnya dari snack abal-abal pinggir jalan #gkusahjujurkalee di jari Little Min dan di jarinya sendiri.

"dah celecaii.. kitaa udah nikaah ini..Minie Hyunggg jadii eumaa.. Kyu jadi appanya.. meskipun Hyunggg jauh, Kyu bica liat cincin ini cupaya Kyu nda nangis agii.."

"Kyaaa.. Kyuniee udah pinterr eohh sekarang.."

"Minieeeee~ ... cepat pamit sama Kyunie. Kita mau berangkat sekarang sayang.." Ujar Lee Leeteuk sang eomma

"Kyuuniee, Hyunggg berangkat duku eoh.. Janji ama Hyunggg eoh.."

"hiks.. huhu.. janjii apa Hyungggg?"

"tuhh Kyunie jangan nangis lagii..!"

"huuhh iya iyaaa Hyunggg.. janji apa?"

"jangan cengeng lagi."

"eoh.."

"jangan ngompol lagi?"

"errr.. eoh"

"jangan suka main ujan-ujanan lagi?"

"eoh eoh eoh.."

"jangan pilih-pilih makanan"

"emmmmm nda bica hehehee.. yang lain Hyunggg"

"jangan lupain Hyunggg eohhhh hiks hiks Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee" Little SungMin yang dari awal pura-pura tegar akhirnya nangis juga..

"huhuhuhuuu Kyuuuuu... Hyunggg ntar kangen ama Kyunnie,, hiks hiks,."

CHU~

Bibir Little Min lagi-lagi jadi sasaran..

"sssttttt.. Hyunggg... nda bole nangiss agiii ! pokoknya kalo Kyuu udah gedee, Kyu bakal temenin Minnie Hyunggg campe jadi oma-oppa.."

"jinjjayooo.."

"eohh.. cana cana Hyunggg,, Teuki achumaa udah nunggu tuh ..."

"Hu uhh... Hyunggg berangkat dulu nee? Byeee Kyuuu.." kata Little Min sambil melambai dari Kaca Mobil..

"baiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Minii Hyungggg..."

*malemnya Kyu nangis gak berenti berenti.. #OMG Kyuu *plak..

_10 Tahun Kemudian_

-TBC-

Huufffffffffffffffffffffffff f...

Fanfic gaje pertamakuu jugaa selesaii..

Sekarang bahas Little kyu yang manja sama Little Min.. next chapter will be 'Little kyu' minta dimanjain Minniee :D

Last Word, Buanglah Review Pada Tempatnya.. :p C.U


	2. Chapter 2

RomanZolansky

Everlasting Love

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kyumin

And many pairs in next chapter

Aniyeong ...

Halooooooooooooooo...

Author senang banget atas respon positifnya.. Makin semangat nih Author ngelanjutin ni ff..

Mian nee typoes dimana-mana #maklum uas Author dapet C*plak :p

Sesuai dengan janji Author di review kemarin, Author update kilat nih .. #

Pokoknya Thanks banget buat yang udah review.. two thumbs up for you guys, I really appreciate that :D

Saran kritik readers semua sangat diterima demi penyempurnaan fanfiction ini #sokformal*plak

Langsung aja yah, Happy Reading J

Previously-

_"Hu uhh... Hyunggg berangkat dulu nee? Byeee Kyuuu.." kata Little Min sambil melambai dari Kaca Mobil.._

_"baiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Minii Hyungggg..."_

_*malemnya Kyu nangis gak berenti berenti.. #OMG Kyuu *plak.._

_10 Tahun Kemudian_

Chapter 2 – Finally, I Met You Again

-Author POV

Seoul, Today, 10.00 Waktu Korea..

_In Airport.._

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... Koreaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm Back ! Mom, Dadd, Are we gonna live in here? " Ucap seorang errrrrr...namja(?) dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tingkah lakunya yang norak itu menarik perhatian orang disekelilingnya.. bukan hanya karena norak.. tapi pesona Aegyo 100.000Wattnya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian sejak di pesawat tadi hinigga di Airport.

Yap, namja (?) tadi adalah Lee Sungmin. 10 tahun di Amerika sepertinya membentuk Little Sungmin menjadi "Cutemin" #miaw. Tinggi 170 meter, perut rata namun sedikit.. dengan wajah 'so aegyo' membuat Sungmin banyak dikejar-kejar oleh 1% wanita penyuka cowok manis dan 99% pria berstatuskan Seme.

"Yes Honey.." jawab sang eoma,

"Asyiiiik. Sekarang kita mau kemana appa?" tanya Min pada Kang In, appanya.

"Kita ke rumah kita yang dulu sayang, ayo pulang" jawab sang appa.

-Author POV end.

_Skip Time_

-Sungmin POV

'Huaaaaah aku kangen rumahku yang dulu.. kamarku yang dulu.. tamanku yang dulu.. hmm.. Oh ya dimana 'orang itu' sekarang ya'

"Kyu.. Kau dimana?" lirihku..

Karena bosan aku menyanyi-nyanyi kecil di taman..

_Ohh aku menunggumu sampai akhir hmm.. hmm.. hmm.._

_Gude Saranghamnida.. hm hm.._

Grabb.. tiba-tiba ada yang memegang err.. meremas pantatku..

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa.." Aku langsung berbalik dan mengeluarkan jurus martial art-ku. Tak tanggung-tanggung, aku menendang 'benda pusaka'nya . Nice Kick!

"Adoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ow... sakit..sakit.._shit!_" ujar anak itu sambil meracau-racau..

Dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya anak ini baru pulang sekolah, darimana dia b

"Hei bocah ! Masih kecil sudah mesum kayak itu ! Gimana kalau udah gede ! dasar anak nakal, sana pulang !" bentakku. Gak etis banget kok namja di grepe-grepe.

"_Shit.. shit.. _sakitt bangett.!" Erangnya sambil memegang 'benda pusaka'nya

'Omg.. keliatannya dia kesakitan banget nih.. gimana kalo dia gak bisa pipis lagi, atau sebentar lagi dia mati karena kesakitan? ' pikirku ala dramaqueen.

"err... siapapun kamu.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapku prihatin.

Aku pun mendekatinya yang sedang jongkok itu tiba-tiba..

CHU~

Sang bocah nakal itu langsung menyesap bibir ku.. What? Bibirku?! Oh noooooooo...

Reflek kudorong dia jauh-jauh .. Kurang ajar! Cari mati nih anak! Baru saja aku mau 'membunuhnya' sontak dia berlari sambil cengengesan.

"kau banyak berubah hyung.. tambah manis.. hahahaha" ujarnya tertawa dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil berlari ke arah rumah disamping rumahku itu..

What? Jangan bilang kalau itu...

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUN !..."

Sungmin POV End

Kyuhyun POV~

'Hahahhaha.. lihat ekspresinya.. cuteeee bangett' pikirku sambil melihat tingkah tetangganya dari jendela

Lee Sungmin yang masih ngomel-ngomel sendiri terlihat cantik di mataku.

'Kau jahat hyung, 10 tahun kita gak bertemu, tiba-tiba kau datang menggoda imanku dengan tampang cantikmu? Huh.. kau harus 'dihukum' Hyung!' pikir Kyu sambil terkekeh geli.. kadang-kadang seringai evil Kyu terpampang di bibirnya.. #OMG Kyuu mikirin apa sih!

-Kyuhyun POV End

-Author POV

_Skip Time, keesokannya._

"errr eommaa..."

Sungmin berniat menceritakan tingkah laku pervert-dongsaengnya kemarin kepada eomanya,, tapi buru-buru diurungkannya niatnya. #malu bo'*plak

"ada apa Minie? Cepat habiskan sarapanmu.. bentar lagi kamu kan mau sekolah.. nanti kamu diantar Kyu, eh masih ingat kan Kyu? Kalian kan akrab sekali waktu masih kecil, anaknya sopan sekali lho, semalam dia datang kesini tapi kamunya udah tidur?" celoteh sang eomma.

"Mwoo? Ga mau eoma.. Umin dianter sama appa aja eoh?"

"Kantor appamu kan gak searah sama sekolahmu.."

"Kalo gitu Umin pergi sendiri?"

"Minie tau jalannya?"

"errr.."

TING TONG..

"nah itu mungkin Kyu, sana buka pintunya" perintah sang eoma..

"yaah.." Sungmin pasrah. Huh

Cekleck..

"Selamat pagi minnie-hyung, ayo kita pergi sekolah bareng? Kita tidak mau terlambat nee?" Ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum manis.

Lha? Kenapa nih anak? Kemarin kurang ajar kok sekarang bisa-bisanya bersikap sopan? Berkepribadian gandakah? Atau berkelamin ganda? #coretygterrakhir*plak

"err.. kau.. kau Kyu? Cho Kyuhyun nee? Si ompong kan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan orang dihadapannya.

"iya Hyung..." sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke telingaku "apakah yang kemarin belum bisa membuat Hyung mengingatku kembali? Satu kali lagi yah?" sambil mengigit kecil telinga Sungmin

"Hyaaaaaaa.." teriak Sungmin merinding. Si evil dongsaeng hanya tertawa geli.

"Hei hei ada apa ini?" potong sang Eumma yang muncul tiba-tiba..

"Pagi Teukie Ahjuma, Makan malamnya enak sekali.. gomawo nee" Kata Kyu sambil tersenyum *sok-manis.

"Omooo sopannya anak satu inii.. nee nee miniee.. cepat ambil tasmu. Cepat berangkat sana.. eoma gak mau kamu menciptakan image buruk di hari pertamamu" Ujar Leeteuk

"Tapii eoma.. Umin pergi sendiri aja nee?" Pinta Sungmin dengan wajah memelas + puppy eyes no Jutsu andalannya.

Deg..

'Oh Gosh.. Stop pasang muka seperti itu Ming! Kau membuatku ingin me-rapemu right here right now!' pikir Kyu sambil memejamkan matanya.. tiba-tiba ide jahilnya muncul.

"nee Teuki Ahjuma, sepertinya minie Hyung sudah membenciku.. ya sudah Kyu pergi sendiri aja nee" kataku sambil berakting pura-pura sedih,.

"yah Minie. Lihat tuh, Kyu jadi sedih kan.. udah ditawarin kok malah mau pergi sendiri, pokoknya kamu ikut Kyu, kalo gak eoma potong uang jajanmu? Arraseo?" ancam eomanya sambil berakting pura-purab galak.

"iiyya eomaa. Nee Uumin berangkat dulu ya.." kata Sungmin sambil berakting takut eh, takut beneran ciin.

"Good boy, sana pergi, hati-hati di jalan eoh!"

"Kami berangkat dulu Ahjuma, Jaa " Kata Kyu sambil menarik-narik tangan Sungmin #hehehe berhasil.

-Author POV End

-Sungmin POV~

"Kyu.. bisakah kau lepaskan tangamu dari pantatku sebelum aku menghajarmu hingga babak belur?"

Ternyata sejak pintu rumah Sungmin tertutup sii Nice Kyu bermetamorfosis menjadi Evil Kyu, tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di pergelangan tangan Sungmin langsung merambat ke pantat Sungmin yang.. Well.. motok. #ihwaw..

"Gak Bisa... Weekkk" cibir Kyuhyun nakal sambil trus meremas-remas seperti adonan kue, hati-hati ntar mengembang Kyu pantat Umin.*plak

"Yah !" tepiskuu.. 'kenapa Kyu-ku yang manja berubah menjadi namja mesum sihh.. eomma tolong akuu ikss '

"huh pelit, pegang dikit gak boleh, padahal kan semalam aku berbuat lebih sama Hyung, Hyung ga protes kok" Ujar Kyu sambil menyodorkan Helm kepadaku..

Aku pun memakai helmnya sambil memikirkan perkataan Kyu tadi 'semalam? Kapan yah? Aku kan semalam tidur cepat? Mimpi kali nih anak. Hahaha..'

"Kalau tidur, Minie Hyung cantik deh, apalagi bibirnyaa.. manissss bangett berapa kali yah aku cicipi semalam.." Goda Kyu sambil berpura-pura berpikir keras,

'Oh Gosh, diaa di kamarku semalam.. eomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hiks hiks..'

'Omooo.. wajahnya Hyungkuu manis banget ! sekarang pasti dia cemas memikirkan kejadian semalam.. hahaha rasain Hyung!' pikir Kyu sambil tersenyum mesum

_Flashback kejadian semalam_

Author POV

TING TONG

"iyaa tunggu sebentar..." Leeteuk yang sedang NC'an dengan suaminya empppphh maksud Author bersantai-santai dengan suaminya itu berjalan ke arah pintu.

'siapa yang bertamu malam-malam yah?..'

Cekleck..

"Haloo..."

"Waaaahh Chuliiee.. sudah lama tidak bertemu.. ayo masuk-masuk. Mana suamimu si Cina-oleng itu? Hahaha kidding.." ucap Leeteuk sambil memeluk teman lamanya itu. Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat karibnya yang cerewet itu.

"Lama tak jumpa juga Teuki, makin cerewet ajah mulutmu itu. Hehehe.. Hangeng lagi tugas di luar kota jadi gak ikut bertamu kesini" jelas Heechul

"Oohh. Heyy,, look at that, siapa dibelakangmmu itu.. jangan bilang itu anakmu yang cebol dulu? Hmm.. kalo gak salah namanya Pyu? Pyuhyu? Nee? Benarkan?"

'_Shit! _Masa' aku dibilang dulunyaa cebol ! sial, namaku Kyu ! bukan Pyu, apalagi Pyuhyu, Pyuhyunghyay aja sekalian, *itu loh makanan dari telor*plak

"Hahaha.. nee Teuki.. namanya Kyu, bukan Pyu ! Kyu, perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Selamat malam Ahjuma, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Calon menantumu.." kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sopan sekali anakmu Chulie.. Mwo? Menantu?" Leeteuk bingung.. sambil bercakap-cakap mereka ke arag ruang tamu.

"Iyaa Teuki-Ahjuma.. aku ingin jadi pacarnya Sungmin Hyung? Boleh ya? Boleh ya?" rajuk Kyu..

"Hahaha.. mian Teuki, anakku itu sudah cinta mati sama anakmu sejak 10 tahun lalu, anggap angin lalu aja nee?" Kata Heechul

"Hahahhahaa.. anak mu lucu Chuliee.. Kyu sama Minie itu kan sama-sama namja!"

"aku bisa jadi _Gay _hanya untuk Minie Hyung" potong Kyu serius.

"hmm.. anakmu serius kelihatanya. Apa kamu bisa janji untuk selalu menjaga Minie untuk Ahjuma nee?"

"Janjiiii ! jadi boleh yaa?" pintaku antusias.

"bagaimana menurutmu Chulie?"

"Yah biarkan mereka jalanin dulu ajah gimana?"

"Well, boleh deh" kata Leeteuk sambil mengedipkan .

"Horeeee! Mana istriku ahjumaa? Mana minie hyung?"

"dia ada di kamar tuh, sana bangunin, bilangin minie, makan malam dulu gih."

"Okeee ahjuma!" bergegas Kyu berlari ke arah kamar Sungmin yang dulu,

Tanpa babibu dia langsung membuka kenop pintu *ngarep-si-Umin-lagi-ganti-baju

Cekleck..

Mohon maaf saudara,, live show tubuh polos minie dituda dulu soalnya Sungmin sedang pulas terlelap.. yahhhh mengecewakan *plak

Dengan perlahan Kyu berjalan ke arah 'Sleeping Beauty'nya agar dia tidak terbangun.

'Hyung..'

Aku memandang tubuh indah itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

'Sial ! Sial Sial ! Kenapa tubuhmu benar-benar menggairahkan sekarang Hyung ! Siaaaal !'

Matanya terpaku pada satu bagian tubuh Sungmin..

Sungmin yang hanya tidur mengenakan baju kebesaran + bokser tipis membuat Junior Kyu melonjak bangun. '_Shit!' _

Dengan niat mesum Kyu langsung berbaring disebelah Sungmin sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa disengaja, Sungmin yang sedang bermimpi mengelus-elus Kucing kesayangannya, Pabbo, malah mengelus-elus junior Kyu yang tepat berada di sebelah tangan Sungmin..

Grab Grab Grab..

'_SHIT ! _Siaaaaaaaaaaal ! tangan Minie Hyung benar-benar enakk.. ashshhh... mimpii apa kau hyung !"

Kyuhyun mati-matian untuk tidak mendesah.. Malu donk digoda sama uke yang lagi mimpi..

Eerhhmmmm tangan Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi mengelus junior Kyu dari ujung hingga pangkalnya.. _twinsball_nya tidak luput dari belaian Sungmin.

"aahhhhh.. ahah lanjut Min.. ahhh" Kyuhyun pada akhirnya mendesah juga.

Nasib baik Kyu sepertinya harus berhenti sekarang.. di mimpi Sungmin, Pabbo yang sedang dielus Sungmin malah berontak dan mengigit tangan Sungmin.. Sungmin yang kaget lalu memukul dan mencubiti Kucingnya itu.. dan hal tersebut terjadi juga pada 'junioor' Kyu..

'Adddddddddddddddoooooooowww... apppooo!' jeriit Kyu dalam hati.

Mengira Sungmin akan bangun, Kyu langsung belari ke meja makan sebelum Sungmin bangun mendapati Kyu dengan Juniornya yang membengkak, bisa-bisa Sungmin salah sangka dan Kyu gak bernyawa lagi besok. Kyu pun berlalu sambil menahan sakit di juniornya, sakit karena diremas Umin ditambah sakit karena belum 'tuntas' hajatnya .. hahaha #poor Kyu.

_Flashback End_

-TBC-

Thanks God Chapter 2 akhirnyaa rempong !

Terus ikuti ceritanya yah :D..

Last Word, Reviewlah sebelum Review itu dilarang. :p C.U


	3. Chapter 3

RomanZolansky

Everlasting Love

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kyumin

And many pairs in next chapter

Halo guys ! I'm Back !

Senangnya masih banyak yang review. Your review like a 'blue pill' to me. Without you, i'm loyo (whats!*Gaje*plak).

Sedikit deskripsi untuk karakter di ff ini :

-Lee Sungmin, Umur 18 tahun (di Chapie 1 umur Umin 8 tahun). Sekolah di SM-High School kelas 3 SMA.

-Cho Kyuhyun, Umur 16 tahun, waktu SMP ikut kelas akselerasi sehingga sekarang sekolah di SM High School kelas 3 SMA.

Oke Guys ! Happy Reading J !

Previously-

_Nasib baik Kyu sepertinya harus berhenti sekarang.. di mimpi Sungmin, Pabbo yang sedang dielus Sungmin malah berontak dan mengigit tangan Sungmin.. Sungmin yang kaget lalu memukul dan mencubiti Kucingnya itu.. dan hal tersebut terjadi juga pada 'junioor' Kyu.._

_'Adddddddddddddddoooooooowww... apppooo!' jeriit Kyu dalam hati._

_Mengira Sungmin akan bangun, Kyu langsung belari ke meja makan sebelum Sungmin bangun mendapati Kyu dengan Juniornya yang membengkak, bisa-bisa Sungmin salah sangka dan Kyu gak bernyawa lagi besok. Kyu pun berlalu sambil menahan sakit di juniornya, sakit karena diremas Umin ditambah sakit karena belum 'tuntas' hajatnya .. hahaha #poor Kyu._

_Flashback End_

Chapter 3 – You too pervert Kyu !

-Author POV

"Kyu.. ! Kyu~ Halo halo.. _someone from earth calling for Kyu here _!.." Kata Sugmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan muka dongsaengnya satu ini. Ternyata Kyu masih membayangkan kejadian semalam yang membuat 'junior'nya tersiksa. #poorKyu.

Pletak !

"Ouuuch Hyung ! Kenapa sich !? Sakit tau!" rintih Kyu kesakitan. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Sampai kapan kita disini !? ini sudah jam berapa Kyu ! aku gak mau datang telat ke sekolah di hari pertamaku tau!" kata Sungmin. Ternyata mereka masih di depan kediaman keluarga Lee.

"7.45 ! _Shit!_ Cepat naik Hyung, gara-gara Hyung sih aku jadi mikir ..."

"Kok aku sih? Emang Kyunie mikir apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran sambil menyamankan diri di motor Kyu.

"Ahhhh gak, pegangan yang erat yah, Let's Go.. !"

"pelan-pelan Kyu ... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Brrrrrrrrrrruummmmmmmm...

Kyu yang pada dasarnya urak-urakan langsung melesat maju tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"kalau lagi 'itu' aku bisa pelan-pelan kok sama Hyung" ujarnya pelan sambil tetap melajukan motornya dengan kencang. Suara motor yang kencang ditambah Sungmin yang mengenakan helm membuat kata-kata Kyu tidak jelas di telinga Sungmin.

"apa Kyu? Aku gak kedengaran? Coba ulangi Kyu bilang apa tadi?" Sungmin merapatkan diri ke tubuh Kyu.

'hahaha... sepertinya dia gak dengar apa yang aku ucap barusan.'

"aku bilang kamu cantik, sexy,montok Hyung, pulang ini kita 'itu' yuk.?" Kyu berusaha menahan tawa di dalam hati.

"hah? Pulang ini kita makan soto? Hmm.. boleh" ucap Sungmin.. Omg # ! :p

"hahaha.. mau berapa ronde Hyung? 10 ronde yah? Hyung pasti puas deh aku servis !" tambah Kyu yang menjadi-jadi.

"hah? Apa? Minum wedang ronde? Makan soto minum wedang ronde? Gak cocok banget Kyu ! mending makan Cake aja? Eoma janji mau buat Cake tiramisu hari ini? Yeyy! Gimana?"

"Pokoknya kalau aku 'itu' sama Hyung, aku keluarin banyak 'susu' yang rasanya pasti Hyung suka? Aku jamin kok Hyung. Hahahaha! Nanti dicicipi eoh?" #OMG Kyu!Pervert!

"cicip? Gak mau cicip.. Hyung mau semuanya.. Kyu nda Hyung bagi ntar" Sungmin yang hanya mendengar ujungnya saja malah merespon yang mebuat Kyu geli setengah mati.

"iya. Iya. Ntar ambil aja semuanya!"

"Yeeeyy..."

Ckkkiiitt..

15 menit di perjalanan kini mereka sudah di parkiran sekolah SM-High School, sekolah khusus laki-laki. Sungmin turun dari motor Kyu dan menyodorkan helmnya kepada Kyu yang lagi memarkirkan motornya.

"nih Kyu, Gomawo nee! Kyu, pulang nanti jadi kan?" lanjut Sungmin yang masih membahas percakapan Gaje di perjalanan tadi. Kyu yang lagi merapikan rambutnya di kaca Spion langsung terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahhahaha..."

Sungmin heran melihat Kyu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. Nih dongsaeng gila kali eoh?

"hahaha.. lupain aja eoh yang tadi?! Yuk ke kelas.." ajak Kyu sambil merangkul mesra pundak Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak tahu mengenai seluk beluk sekolah barunya itu nurut aja diajak Kyu.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari parkiran ke gedung sekolah, Sungmin menjadi pusat perhatian (lagi-lagi). Terdengar banyak kasak-kusuk

"Hey! Yeoja kok masuk sekolah sini sih?" (Untuk ga didengar Umin, #kalo udah nih orang udah _Rest In Peace_*plak

"Omoooo.. Aegyoooooooo.."

"Wow.. dia cantik-cantik dari hatimu~" yang ini sekelompok twiiboy yang nari-nari gaje *plak'

Dhuaaaaaarrrrr *lebay

Kyu melayangkan deathglare bertuliskan 'HE IS MINE- ONLY MINE' kepada semua orang yang memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan lapar.

Tanpa diundang tiba-tiba Shindong, playboy cap kaki tiga sekolah SM-High School langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan menciumnya. Sungmin hanya cengo melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya melakukan hal yang err.. sok romantis banget. Sebelum Kyu melayangkan tinju ke arahnya, Shindong langsung merayu Sungmin.

"_Angel,_ papa kamu mantan atlit sepak bola yah ?" tanya Shindong pura-pura oon

"errr... bukan"

"shh shhh! Jawab 'kok tau?' aja beib" potongnya

"hmm.. Kok tau?" Sungmin yang dari tadi cengo hanya menurut saja.

"karena kamu telah men-_three pointkan _hatiku" jawab Shindong sambil mengecup tangan Sungmin (lagi). IQ nih anak kayaknya jongkok deh *SorryShindongLover :D

'nih anak cari mati eoh!' pikir Kyu

Kyu yang daritadi enek mendengar percakapan ini langsung menarik Sungmin kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Eh songong, bapak elu tukang sulap ye" tantang Kyu dengan gaya betawinye *OOC in here

"yeee kenape emangnye?"

"muke lu kayak pak Tarno ! pergi lu !" usir Kyu sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Shindong yang di'gombal'in Kyu seperti itu langsung Shock dan lari terbirit-birit. Kasian deh lu !

Kyu menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan lebih cepat ke arah gedung. Dia muak melihat banyak orang yang menatap 'calon istrinya' seperti itu.

"err Kyu.. hmm mau tau gak kenapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil berbisik di telinga Kyu

"Yah ! karena kamu cantik dan mereka brengsek !" ucap Kyu sedikit kesal

"bukan..."

"terus kenapa?"

"KARNA DARITADI TANGANMU GAK LEPAS DARI PANTATKU KYU !" *duuuugghh* Sungmin menendang junior Kyu dengan sedikit kasar "DAN JANGAN BILANG AKU CANTIK!? Arraseo!?"

Ternyata usai dari kejadian Shindong tadi Kyu yang awalnya memegang tangan Kyu malah melebarkan sayapnya menjadi meremas dengan lembut pantat Umin.

"nnee... uughhh appo.. nne hyung"

"Bagus ! Hyung ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu eoh! Mau nyelesaian masalah administrasi. Kyunie masuk duluan aja eoh! Sampai jumpa istirahat nanti nee! Bye" Cengir Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kesakitan

'Mian nee Kyu.. hehehe..'

-Author POV End

-Sungmin POV~

_Skip Time_

Di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Lee Sungmin, pindahan dari New Direction-High School.. hmm nilai-nilai disekolahmu sebelumnya cukup baik, prestasi, _martial art__**.. **_menarik" Gumam Kepala Sekolah sambil mebolak-balikkan berkas data diri Sungmin.

"Yah, Lee Sungmin, selamat bergabung dengan SM-High School, Kamu saya tempatkan di kelas 3-A, dan jangan lupa, istirahat nanti ajaklah teman barumu untuk mengantarmu berkeliling, nee." Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum hangat.

Ceklek.

"Maaf menggangu pak, ini berkas dari Yunho-Seongsangnim untuk bapak" kata seorang siswa yang sebaya denganku sembari menyerahkan satu map berkas kepada Kepala Sekolah.

"Terima Kasih.. Kim Ryeowook kelas 3-A kan?" tanya Kepala Sekolah memastikan

"iya pak.."

Namanya Kim Ryeowook. Cantik (elu juga kali min*plak). Tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya kelihatan rapuh

"kebetulan sekali, antarkan murid baru ini ke kelasmu" perintah Kepala Sekolah

"baik pak, ayo" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"ayo, permisi pak" Kataku sambil berlalu dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Di Koridor

"Kim Ryeowook Imnida. Panggil Wookie saja yah biar akrab. _Well_, Siapa namamu?" ujarnya ramah

"Lee Sungmin. Panggil minie saja eoh. Hehehe" jawabku sambil memamerkan gigi kelinciku.

"Kyaaaa ! neomu Kyopta! Luthunaaaa~" kata Wookie sambil mencubiti pipiku.

"Appo! Wookie ! atit tau~"

"hohoho.. kelepasan ! habisnya kamu kyut banget sih! Hahaha.. tuh kelas kita. _Welcome~"_ Katanya mempersilahkan masuk.

Ternyata di kelas sudah ada Yunho-Seongsangnim, guru Bahasa Inggrisnya.

Wookie yang tadi disuruh Yunho-Seongsangnim ke kantor Kepala Sekolah langsung duduk ditempatnya. Tinggal aku sendiri seperti orang linglung di depan kelas.

Semua orang diam seribu bahasa.

"_Well, you the new student in here, right?"_ Yunho-Seongsangnim memecah keheningan.

"_Yes, sir"_

_"Oke, _saya Yunho-Seongsangnim, guru bahasa inggris dan juga wali kelasmu. Perkenalkan dirimu, singkat saja"

"Baik Yunho-Seongsangnim, emm. Perkenalkan saya Lee Sungmin, hmm cukup panggil Minie saja. Semoga kita semua bisa berteman dengan baik nee!?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum senang.

Whoaooaoaooaoaooaoa...

Keadaan kelas ricuh seketika apabila tidak ada aparat yang mengamankannya. *lebay.

"Kawaaaaaiiii..."

"tinggal dimana?"

"sudah punya pacar blom?"

"butuh seme?"

"ukuran 'junior'?" *yang terakhir diabain aja eoh.

"_QUIET !_ gak usah hirauin mereka nee? Lee Sungmin, kamu duduk di.. hmmm" pandangan Yunho-Seongsangnim mencari-cari tempat kosong "eh disana." Sambil menunjuk kursi di pojok belakang sebelah kanan.

"Baik Yunho-Seongsangnim" aku pun berjalan ke arah kursi ku.

"permisi. Aku Lee Sungmin" ujarku sopan sambil duduk dan mempersiapkan alat tulisku.

No respon.'hmmmm.. lagi serius mungkin yah? _Who cares _lah.'

Sekilas aku memperhatikan orang di sebelahku ini.

Rambutnya? Wajahnya (walau gak kelihatan jelas dari samping), postur tubuhnya.

'sepertinya orang ini gak asing'

"Aku menarik yah Hyung?" Sontak aku kaget karena dia tiba-tiba bicara.

" e~ ..." Ujar Orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan cho Kyuhyun si evil-magnae.

"Mwooo? Kyu~?"

"terkejut Hyung? Hahahha"

Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan volume kecil karena takut Yunho-Seongsangnim mendengarnya

"ta .. tapi Kyu?"

"Kenapa kita sekelas?"

"iya?"

"waktu SMP aku akselerasi Hyung, itu semua aku lakukan supaya pas SMA bisa 1 kelas sama Minie Hyung" jawabnya

"Waah, Kyunie jadi anak pintar eoh sekarang.." Pujiku

"Hehehe.. Cho Kyuhyun gitu loh.. Hyung~.."

"Nee Kyu? Kita belajar dulu eoh" ucapku mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"aniyooo~" manjanya.

"nee nee... kenapa?"

"tium"

"Mwo? Ini di kelas Kyu ! Hyung gak mau cium-cium lagi nee.. nanti ketahuan Yunho-Seongsangnim, lagian Kyu kan dah gede. Belajar dulu sana"

Huuh! Kyu ada-ada ajah, 10 tahun ini gak merubah sifat manjanya. Meskipun tampangnya ehmm.. lebih cakep sekarang. Apapun yang dia minta pasti harus dipenuhi. Huff.

"yah sudah.." katanya kesal.

'hehehe.. Mian Kyu..'

CHU~

Sekilas namun aku merasakannya. Bibir kyu lagi-lagi dengan seenaknya menciumku! Untung saja gak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun tidak menerima penolakan! Arraseo Cho Sungmin?" bisiknya di telingaku.

BLUSH...

Sontak pipiku berubah menjadi kepiting rebus !

'Cho Sungmin? Dasar Kyuu gilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'

Sungmin POV End

Author POV

_Skip Time_

Kriiiingg Krriiiinngg...

"baik anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, dan untuk kau Kyu, jangan lupa tugasmu harus sudah ada di tempatku besok pagi, arraseo?"

"Ya Yunho-Seonsangnim" jawab anak-anak

"Yack Kyu! Kamu nakal banget sich tadi?! Sebel!" omel Sungmin sambil mepoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Kyu hanya cengengesan di sebelahnya.

"hahaha.. mian mian.. kelepasan Hyung~."

_Little flashback _

"Kyu ?"

"sssst Hyung! Kita disuruh catet yang ada di papan tulis tuh!"

"hmm.. nulis sih nulis.. tapi tangan kamu dimana skrg?"

"Mwo? Tanganku lagi nulis nih, ada-ada aja hyung" kata Kyu pura-pura bego

"iyah, tangan kananmu nulis! Tapi bisakah kau jauhkan tangan kirimu dari pahaku dan YACK! Kyu!" tanpa sengaja Sungmin berteriak.

"Ada apa Lee Sungmin?" ujar Yunho-Seosangnim

"Emm.. tidak apa-apa pak, Mian" 'ugh malu banget jadi pusat perhatian.. awas kau Kyu!'

"sst sstt. Hyung, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" kata Kyu dengan polosnya

"tanyakan kepada Ahjusi mesum yang berani memegang 'itu' aku tadi ! Huh!"

"Hehehe.. miaaan nee Hyung~ abisnya kamu bikin nafsu sih .. hehehe " ujarnya sambil melanjutkan dua aktivitas yang sempat tertunda tadi. Menulis sambil grepe-grepe si Umin*plak

"Kyuuuu~ sudah donk..please~"rengek Sungmin yang merasa gusar

"Gak mau.."

"Aku lapor Yunho-Seosangnim lho~!" ancam Sungmin

"berani?" tantang Kyu

"err. Kalo kamu lepas sekarang, nda aku laporin deh! Please?" pinta Sungmin lagi. Kosentrasi belajarnya hancur karena namja mesum disebelahnya ini masih mengeksplorasi bagian pangkal paha Sungmin. #poorUmin*plak

"laporin ajah gak takut tuh" kata Kyu lagi dengan cueknya.

"Yunho-Seosangnim..." kataku sambil mengangkat tanganku.. 'Apppooo!..' teriakku dalam hati. Ternyata Kyu sedang memijat-mijat _twinsball_ nya dari luar.

"iya Lee Sungmin? Kenapa mukamu pucat sekali?"

Pandanganku beralih ke sebelah dongsaeng kurang ajar a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun. Kyu malah melemparkan pandangan 'kau-laporkan-ini,aku-bakal-lakukan-lebih' ditambah seringai yang kelewat mesum khas Kyu.

"err.. gak apa Yunho-Seosangnim, aku hanya gak kelihatan tulisan di sebelah kanan bawah itu" err. Ucap Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Owh.. itu tulisannya _blah blah blah. . . . .. . . . . ._sudah mengerti?"

"iya Yunho-Seosangnim, gomawo"

Sekali lagi aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sebelah kanan dan menemukan sosok Kyu yang tersenyum dengan kemenangan.

_Flashback end_.

"Kyu nakal ! nakal ! nakal !" ucap Sungmin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyu.

Happ..

Kyuhyun dengan sigapnya mendudukan Sungmin di pangkuannya sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"ugghh.. mian nee Hyungku cayaaang~" manja Kyu.

"Yack Kyu! Lepaskan! Malu tau gak diliat orang! " ujar Sungmin sambil meronta-ronta.

Orang-orang yang melihat adegan Kyumin hanya mampu menahan senyum.

"Cieeeee Kompak banget nih.. Minie sudah kenal eoh dengan magnae setan kelas 3-A ini?" kata Wookie tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaaa..hoi namja pabbo! Sampai kapan Minie Hyung kamu siksa tuhh!" ujar seorang lagi yang kalau tidak salah Lee Hyukjae..

"uurgghh Kyuu~ lepasin! Aku bisa duduk sendiri !" ujar Sungmin meronta-ronta. Kegiatan Sungmin yang tanpa disadarinya menggesek-gesek bagian pribadi Kyu, yang _well_, sekarang 'wake up' again.

'sial ! malu nih kalo ketahuan _horny_ sama temen-temen'

"yeeeee.. dimanjain gak mau" cibir Kyu sambil merelakan Sungmin duduk sendiri. Kyu pun menyamankan posisi duduknya agar juniornya gak terlalu kelihatan 'lapar'nya.

"Ming, mau ikut kami ke kantin gak?" ajak Lee Hyukjae..

"hmm.. hyukj.."

"panggil Eunhyuk aja" potongnya

"Oke, Eunhyuk, aku bawa bekal kok, Gomawao nee udah nawarin" tolakku halus. Eoma memang sudah menyiapkan bekal untukku, selain terjamin kebersihan dan kualitas gizinya, membawa bekal juga bisa mengirit uang jajannya.

"Bener? Ya sudah, kita pergi dulu eoh.. jaa nee?" Kata Wookie dan Eunhyuk sambil berlalu

"Kyu?"

"Nee baby?"

"panggilan seperti apa itu!" bughh.. Sungmin memukul kepala Kyu.

"Aww.. kasar sekali sih Hyung ! ada apa?"

"ga ke kantin?" tanya Sungmin

"udah kenyang kok.."

"kenyang? Aku kok nda liat kamu makan apa-apa.." Sungmin heran

"aku udah kenyang hanya memandangmu" kata Kyu layaknya seorang pujangga *norak! :p

"Kyu! Serius.. ne makan sama aku aja eoh! Nanti kamu sakit lho!"

"tapi cuapin yah?" hmm.. keluar lagi deh Kyu si namja manja hobi blanja ganja #author-menggila

"manja..!"

"tapi Hyung suka kan? Hehehe.." goda Kyu..

"berisik, buka mulutmu anak manja!" bentak Sungmin pura-pura kesal.

"hahahhaa,, aaaaaammm"

Terjadilah adengan suap-suapan yang mengundang tatapan iri dari sekitarnya.

-TBC-

Puji Tuhan 2 Chapter dapet 66 review.. ! :D

Lagi donk.. lagi~.. #manja-author-dengan-Piggy-eyes*plak

Last Word, satu Review anda bermakna di hati Author *lebay. :p C.U


	4. Chapter 4

RomanZolansky

Everlasting Love

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kyumin

Yewook

HaeHyuk

And another pairs in next chapter

Hi there !

Miss me? #Author-narsis*plak

Mian nee Author lama update ! *peace

Oh No..! NC-nya udah ditagih neh ! T_T (hiks hiks..) Author kan macii polos dan virgin.

NC-nya ada kok.. Next Chapter eoh..!

Ditanya : mengapa?

Dijawab : e=mc2 *plak

Author masih mem-_prepare hole _Sungmin ~#Author-bahasanya -_-"~ dan Kyunya juga lom 17 tahun .

Hehehe~ mian everybody!

So, Happy Reading All.

Previously-

_ "Kyu! Serius.. ne makan sama aku aja eoh! Nanti kamu sakit lho!"_

_"tapi cuapin yah?" hmm.. keluar lagi deh Kyu si namja manja hobi blanja ganja #author-menggila_

_"manja..!"_

_"tapi Hyung suka kan? Hehehe.." goda Kyu.._

_"berisik, buka mulutmu anak manja!" bentak Sungmin pura-pura kesal._

_"hahahhaa,, aaaaaammm"_

_Terjadilah adengan suap-suapan yang mengundang tatapan iri dari sekitarnya._

Chapter 4 – Accident in Bathroom!

Author POV-

"Hyung.. mau kemana pulang ini?"

Suasana kelas 3-A SM High School sudah mulai sepi karena bel tanda pulang sudah berdering 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kemana? Hmm. Pulang ke rumah kan?".

Sungmin sudah selesai membereskan alat tulisnya dan memakai ranselnya

"Pulang yuk Kyunie.. aku nebeng eoh?"

"hah? Langsung pulang? Gak seru nich Hyung.."

"memangnya Kyu mau kemana?"

"hmm.. jalan-jalan yuk! Ke mall gitu? Gimana?" kata Kyu ala-anak-anak-alay-kepo

"lain kali ajah eoh Kyu? Capek~" ujar Sungmin sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyu

"hmm yaudah deh, apa sih yang enggak buat buat my baby-bunny-sweety-Minnie-ku?" gombal Kyu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. #eww.

"Ya.. ya.. Gomawo nee Kyunie-Ku yang manja...wekk ! yang terakhir sampai parkiran anak mak lampir.. hahaha.." Sungmin langsung berlari ke arah parkiran.

"Yack ! Cho Sungmin ! kalau Hyung ketangkep, jangan harap bisa selamat eoh!" ujar Kyu sambil berlari ke arah 'mangsa'nya itu.

Tak butuh lama bagi Kyu untuk mengejar Sungmin, karena selain 'itu' Kyu yang panjang, Kakinya juga panjang #emang-ngaruh*plak

Author POV-End

Kyuhyun POV-

"GOTCHA!"

"Kyaaaaa Kyu lepas~ hahahaha... ampun ampun"

Kini Sungmin sudah ada di pelukanku sambil meronta-ronta kegelian karena aku gelitikin pinggangna.

'siapa suruh mengejek seorang Cho Kyuhyun!'

"hahahahaa.. miaaaaaaan nee Kyu~... hahaha"

"rasain Hyung.. " *plak "jangan lagi eoh?" kataku setelah menampar pantat kenyalnya itu.

"iya iya.. hahaha.. "

"nih pake.. let's go Home~"

_Skip Time_

"Kita sudah sampai !"

"hoaahh capeknya hari pertama" kata Sungmin sambil melepaskan helmnya dan menyerahkannya kepadaku "mau mampir dulu gak Kyu?"

"hmm.. males ah. Kyu mau bobo ciang duyu~" ujarku sengaja dibuat manja. Hahaha. Aku tahu kalau Minie-Hyung suka kalo aku manja.

"ohh.. nee. Hyung pulang dulu eoh! Gomawo Kyunie" ujarnya sambil mencubit pipiku gemas. Senangnya dimanjain _uke_-ku.

Baru saja aku mau ke arah motorku..

"hoah panas.. apa aku mandi dulu eoh?" gumam Sungmin sambil menuju ke arah rumahnya.

'OMO? M-a-n-d-i ? itu artinya Sungmin tanpa busana? Bugil? Telanjang? _Naked?_ Oh Gosh, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk melihatnya! disambar petir pun aku rela'

JGGGGERRRRRRRRRR !

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan tiba-tiba petir menyambar rumah yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

'_Shit! _Salah ngomong aku.. whoooaaa'

Kyu pun berlari ke arah rumahnya karena takut tersambar petir di siang bolong. #mangkanya-jangan-asal-ngomong ! :p

Kyuhyun POV-End

Author POV-

Suasana kamar yang didominasi warna pink ini kelihatan sepi. Yap, kamar dengan barang yang kebanyakan bewarna merah jambu ini tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan kamar dari Lee Sungmin. Si empunya kamar ini ternyata sedang mandi dengan kesayangannya, Pabbo.

Di lantai bawah

Ting Tong Ting Tong . .. . . .

"iya tunggu sebentar.." Cekleck.. "Kyu? Waeyo?" Leeteuk heran melihat calon menantunya itu terengah-engah. Wajah Kyu yang putih sekarang merah karena nafasnya tak beraturan *atau karena _horny_ tingkat akut? _Who knows_? *plak

"Hosh Hosh Hosh... siang mom.. Kyu kesini mau nginnn..." Ujar Kyu menggantung "Err.. maksud Kyu, Kyu mau belajar bareng sama Minie-Hyung? Boleh ya? Ya? Gomawo mom!" ujar Kyu yang tanpa persetujuan Leeteuk langsung berlari ke arah kamar Sungmin.

BRUKK!

"Addoww.. appo !" Rintih Kyu karena terpeleset.

"hahahha... ada-ada ajah tingkah nih anak" gumam Leeteuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin Room

Kyuhyun yang niat dari awal mengintip Sungmin yang sedang mandi itu pun langsung mengendap-endap ke arah kamar mandi pribadi Sungmin.

"Pabbo ! Ngapain kamu?" Teriak Sungmin

'_Shit!_ Apa aku ketahuan? Gimana nih? Ngintip aja belom' pikir Kyu dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

"Sini kamu, mau dimandiin gak?"

'Hah? Minie-Hyung mau mandiin aku? Yang bener?' karena penasaran Kyu pun melakukan aksinya dengan mengintip dari celah lubang kunci kamar mandi.

Crooottt!

'OMO~! Bisa mati kehabisan darah aku melihat pemandangan ini' batin Kyu sembari mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan

Sungmin yang _totally naked_ sedang menggosok-gosok bulu kucing kesayangannya yang meronta-ronta.

"Pabbo ! berhenti meronta-ronta atau kamu aku pukul" ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Miiaww.. Miaaw," Pabbo yang masih meronta-ronta langsung diam karena Sungmin mengguyurnya dengan air hangat.

'hmm mungkin Pabbo tidak suka air dingin' pikir Sungmin.

Sehabis membersihkan kucingnya Sungmin mulai menyabuni dirinya sendiri sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

_Kyu I hate you~ hate you~ hate you So much~ lalalalaaa lovee is Kyu ~_

Coba kita lihat keadaan Kyu sekarang

Mata melotot

Hidung yang mimisan

Mulut menganga dan

'Little-Kyu' yang mengacung layaknya torpedo NASA.

'Oh Gosh! Lihat lehernya yang jenjang itu.. ingin rasanya aku buat 'tanda kepemilikan' disana. Perutnya yang rata, 'junior'nya yang _Well_, _medium size I think, _tanpa bulu-bulu halus diatasnya'

Mata Kyu makin mengeksplorasi tubuh Sungmin.

"hmm.. 'junior' Minie-Hyung masih ada helmnya.. hihihi.. lucunya calon istriku~."

Sungmin yang sedang asyik menyabuni dirinya tiba-tiba sabun yang di genggamannya itu jatuh dan masuk ke kolong _Bathtube_nya.

"ughh pake acara jatuh segala" Gumam Sungmin yang langsung mengambil sabunnya

Pose Sungmin sekarang yaitu sedang menungging dengan pantat yang 100% exposed dan 100% mengarah ke pintu kamar mandi yang para reader tau siapa di balik pintu tersebut.

"OH GOOOSHHH ! Look at that Ass! I wanna rape him, I wanna rape him right now !' ujar Kyu sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi.

GUBBRAKK !

Sepertinya keberuntungan Kyu harus berhenti disini. Sungmin yang tidak mengunci pintunya dari awal menyebabkan pintunya sekarang terbuka dengan Kyu yang terjerembab masuk karena terlalu merapat dengan pintu. Lebih sialnya lagi, Kyu mendarat dengan muka duluan. #Poor Kyu

"KYU!?"

'Mati aku'

"Kyu!? Waeyo? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Cemas Sungmin.

Sungmin yang memang polos, lupa kalau dia tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Kyu ! Jawab aku kalau kau tidak apa-apa" kata Sungmin yang semakin panik.

Kyu langsung memutar otak dan ikut mengalir dalam sandiwara ini. #Author-Gaje*Plak

"Ughh.. kepalaku atit hyung.. iks. Tapi aku gak apa-apa kok" ujar Kyu pura-pura kesakitan.

"Hidungmu berdarah tuh ! apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin yang khawatir merapatkan tubuh .

"iya Hyung.. gak apa-apa.. serius"

"hmm. Baiklah" ujar Sungmin sambil mengelap darah yang sudah mengering di hidung Kyu

"Ouch" Sugmin merasa ada benda tumpul yang menusuk-nusuk _right at his hole_ in indonesian : tepat di lubangnya !

Karena penasaran Sungmin berbalik dan melihat 'little Kyu' yang sengaja digesek-gesekan oleh si empunya.

"Ups, sori . hehehe" Kyu hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa dirinya masih polos dan bukan hanya itu. Dia sudah hampir di rape oleh dongsaeng itu langsung terdiam.

"Kyu~"

'mati aku ! _i'm really dead man now'_

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK.. " Jerit Kyu yang didahului oleh drama penyiksaan yang tidak lulus sensor.

Author POV-End

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

.

*plak Author dikeroyok masa.. #Kidding lanjut.

_Skip Time_

SM-High School

Sungmin POV-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas dengan perasaan ceria.

"Haii Wookie-ah ! Eunhyuk ! hari yang indah yah" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Ming? Ceria banget hari ini kayaknya?" eunhyuk heran melihatku senyum terus dari tadi.

"hehehe.. yahh begitulah" ujarku.

"Minnie, mana Kyu? Kok gak bareng kamu hari ini?" tanya Wookie

"eh iya, biasanya dia paling berisik di kelas" tambah Eunhyuk

"kalian membicarakan aku?" tiba-tiba Kyu muncul dibelakang Sungmin

"WHOOA.. kenapa mukamu Kyu? Habis dicipok Tomcat lu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang heran melihat muka Kyu yang lebam disana-sini

"haha ! _don't ask..!_" Ucap Kyu sebal

"hahaha.. Mian nee Kyu, ..." perkataan Sungmin terpotong karena Jaejoong-Seosangnim, guru Fisikanya sudah datang.

Author POV-End

HaeHyuk~

_Skip Time_

Eunhyuk POV-

"Nee Wookie, aku ke kantin duluan eoh.. laper nih. Ntar nyusul aja.. Jaa" kataku sambil melesat ke arah kantin.

Bruggh..

Sial ! pake acara tabrakan segala. Siapa sih nih orang !

"Hei, kalo jalan pake mata !" ujar orang itu sewot !

"Eh bang, jalan pake kaki, liat pake mata, makan pake mulut, bernapas pake hidung ! gitu aja gak ngerti ! lagian kan aku Cuma nabrak dikit doang, jangan sewot gitu donk!" ujarku. Lah kok malah aku yang sewot? Au Ah Lap.

"Eh cerewet banget nih anak, rasain nih!'

"errrghhh awwwoo.. atitt " ujarku sambil memegang pipiku yang dicubitnya

"rasain itu !"

"dasar namja gilaa !" belum sempat aku mau membalas cubitannya tiba-tibaa

Kreeyuukkkk~

Suara perutku! _Shit!_

Aku terdiam, dia juga diam. Sedetik kemudian.

"Bwaahhahahahahaha..." dia tertawa dengan puasnya.

"berhenti tertawa ! atau aku akan...!"

Kreeyuukkkk~

"HAHAHHAHA... atau kau akan apa? kau akan ..?" suara orang itu terpotong gara-gara suara

Kreeyuukkkk~ *lagi

Aku memegang perutku.. err bukan dari sini berarti?

"Hahahhahaa.. satu sama _jerk!_" ejekku sambil berlari ke arah kantin.

'sial ! kenapa aku ikut-ikutan laper sich!' pikir orang itu

'Lee Hyukjae.. hmm.. namja menarik.. akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku' ujar pria itu yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae.

Donghae pun mengikuti Eunhyuk ke arah kantin.

Eunhyuk POV-End

Di kantin

Author POV-

"Bu, pesan roti isi dagingnya satu sama _milkshake_-nya satu eoh!" Ujar Eunhyuk

Sehabis menerima pesanannya Eunhyuk langsung mencari-cari tempat untuknya makan. Setelah beberapa saat mencari-cari tempat akhirnya dia menemukan tempat duduk di sebelah pojok.

"Mari makan~ aaa..."

Roti yang hendak dimakan Eunhyuk langsung direbut oleh Donghae dan dengan muka tanpa dosa langsung mencomot roti tersebut seenaknya.

"Yack ! Kau..!"

"panggil Donghae saja beibs.."

"_Whatever! _Kembalikan rotiku ! aku kelaperan tau!" ujarku sebal

'hahaha.. dia terlihat imut dengan tampang sebal seperti itu'

"Cium dulu.. muah muah.." ujar Donghae sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"_In your dream, Sir!_ Yaudah, aku bisa beli sendiri kok" ujar Eunhyuk,

Salahkan Eunhyuk yang ceroboh.

Karena terburu-buru Eunhyuk pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke pelukan Donghae yang berada di depannya. Karena mereka berada di pojokkan membuat orang tidak melihat _Haehyuk moment_ tersebut.

CHU!

Bibir mereka menyatu tanpa disengaja dan parahnya lagi tangan Eunhyuk tidak sengaja berada di atas 'little-Hae'.

"Gosh! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah!? Dasar namja mesum !"

"Eh, siapa yang nyium aku? Kan kamu yang mulai ! lagian bibirku tidak buruk kan?" ujar Donghae seduktif.

"Sial ! Sial !"

"Hmm.. Lee Hyukjae kan?"

"ya ! itu namaku kenapa?" ujar Eunhyuk yang berusaha untuk berdiri

"apa kau menikmatinya?" kata Donghae

"menikmati apa? kau gila !"

"Oh, jujur, shhhhhss.. aku menikmatinya. Jangan hentikan tanganmu.."

Eunhyuk langsung melihat tangannya yang tengah mengelus-elus 'little-hae' hingga terbangun. Euhnyuk yang semula berpikiran kalau dia lagi mencari-cari roti dagingnya tanpa sengaja mengelus punya Hae.

"Yah ! siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti Hyukjae!"

"Dasar mesum !" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menutup mukanya. Sungguh, dia malu sekali pada saat ini. #poor-Nyuk

'Whooaa mati aku! Aku sudah melecehkan seseorang dengan tangan ini ! hiks eomaa~ tangan anakmu gak virgin lagi'

"mari kita perjelas masalahnya sekarang.." tangan Donghae memopoh Eunhyuk untuk duduk dihadapannya

"perjelas apa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"tadi pagi kamu dengan lancangnya menabrakku dan langsung mengomeliku"

"emm.. mian"

"sudah berani menciumku"

"eh itu gak sengaja !"

"dan memegang *piiiip*ku" ujar Donghae blak-blakkan. Sekarang Donghae memasang wajah korban pelecehan. Sadar Hae ! kau menikmatinya *plak

"Ituu.. !" Eunhyuk terdiam. Dia sudah pasrah karena kejadian terakhir memang salahnya. Walau tanpa disengaja.

"kau harus dihukum!" kata Donghae serius

"Mwo? Dihukum? Kenapa.." protes Eunhyuk

"mau kuperjelas lagi apa masalahnya? Atau kau mau aku sebarkan apa yang kau perbuat tadi? Lee Hyukjae?"

"yah yah yah ! jangan kasih tau yang lain _pliss_ !" ujar Eunhyuk dengan tampang memelas "eh, darimana kau tau namaku?"

"_name-tag_mu sayang~..!"

"Yah ! jangan sayang-sayangan sama aku! Kenal kamu juga enggak!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil melihat _name-tag _orang dihadapannya itu "Dong.. Donghae"

"kamu harus panggil aku Donghae-chagi karena itu hukuman buatmu"

"maksudmu?"

"jadilah pacarku"

Aku menatap orang dihadapanku ini dengan seksama. _Well, _harus kuakui kalau dia memang... err tampan. Tapi oh Gosh! Kami belum kenal satu sama lain.

"MWO!? Gak ada yang lain?"

"Gak ada ! jadi jawabanmu?"

"gak.."

"bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau"

"beri aku waktu"

"satu detik dari sekarang ! yah, sekarang apa jawabanmu!?"

Dengan berat hati Eunhyuk mengiyakan permintaan itu

"yy-ya.."

"yaa apa?"

"ya.. Donghae"

"ya Donghae-chagi ! puas sekarang!? Kembalikan roti dagingku Donghae-Chagi !" ujar Eunhyuk dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya

"hehehe.. nih ambil." Ujar Donghae sambil menyerahkan roti yang sudah dimakannya sedikit itu.

"jadi apa panggilan namamu?"

"panggil aku Eunhyuk aja. Semua temanku memanggilku itu.. nyam-nyam"

Jam istirahat Donghae habiskan untuk bertanya-tanya kepada namjachingu dadakannya itu.

-TBC-

Huhuhu...

Thanks a lot buat reviewers mania.. review terus eoh.. Author saranin 3D

-Dibaca

-Diripiu

-Di-exit –eh maksudnya di-fave/follow :p

No Last Word, Just Review. :p C.U


	5. Chapter 5

RomanZolansky

Everlasting Love

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kyumin

HaeHyuk

Yewook

And another pairs in next chapter

Halo~ !

Rouman is Back ! :D #Horraayyyy

BHOAAMMM #Author dibazoka -_-"

Mian all~.. Author baru sempet update nih ff coz udah mulai sekolah lagi ! #I-Hate-School :p

Reader : Kami nggak butuh alasanmu!

Author: Mian all hiks.. #sambil menangis ala piggy eyes

Reader: Ayo kita rape sama2 tuh Author stres! Serbuuuu!

Author: Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk :p

Langsung aja ! Happy Reading J

Previously-

_ "hehehe.. nih ambil." Ujar Donghae sambil menyerahkan roti yang sudah dimakannya sedikit itu._

_"jadi apa panggilan namamu?"_

_"panggil aku Eunhyuk aja. Semua temanku memanggilku itu.. nyam-nyam"_

_Jam istirahat Donghae habiskan untuk bertanya-tanya kepada namjachingu dadakannya itu._

Chapter 5 – So Tight !

Author POV-

"enngghh.. ahh.. ahh... _Shit!.. _aahhh... Akkkkkkkhhh yeahhh..."

Crot~..

"_SHIT! _Mimpi itu lagi ! di mimpi saja tubuhmu begitu menggiurkan Hyung" umpat Kyu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ternyata Evil satu ini baru saja mengalami yang namanya _wet dream_ a.k.a mimpi basah.

_In Kyu's Dream.._

"Yahhh Game Over lagi ! payah nih game !" Umpat Kyu kesal. PSP yang dimainkannya itu langsung ia banting ke ranjangnya.

"Ne Kyu? Waeyo? "

"Ini Hyung, Kyu tadi main game kalah mulu" Kata Kyu sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan manjanya "Kyu kesal"

Ceritanya di mimpi busuk ehh.. mimpi basah Kyu, Sungmin sedang menginap di rumah Kyu dan satu ranjang dengannya.

"Ohh.. " Chu~ "jangan kesal lagi eoh! Hyung bakal hibur Kyu deh,.. Kyu mau apa" Ujar Sungmin sehabis mengecup pipi Kyu. Kyu yang diperlakukan manja seperti itu makin menjadi-jadi. #yang uke siapa sih?*plak

"Kyu mau 'itu' Hyung !" Ucap Kyu dengan semangat 45

"Hm..'itu'? 'itu' apa Kyu.. eunnghh.." jawab Sungmin pura-pura tidak tahu. Sungmin yang di mimpinya Kyu ini sifatnya lebih agresif, seduktif, kreatif dan provokatif *lha? . Sesekali Sungmin menjilat dan mendesah kecil di sekitar telinga Kyu yang membuat Kyu semakin _horny _abis!

"'itu' Hyung ! Kyu Mau punya Kyu dimainin sama hyung~" ujar Kyu dengan frontalnya.

"punya Kyu? Yang ini maksudnya eoh" –Grab- ujar sungmin seraya meremas-remas "little-Kyu" dengan kasarnya.

"aakhh.. terus Hyung.."

Tidak tanggung-tanggung Sungmin memasukkan tanganya ke celana Kyu untuk merasakan tanganya bersentuhan langsung dengan 'little Kyu'. Setelah mendapat apa yang dia cari, Bitchy-Ming mengocok apa yang ia pegang dengan perlahan.

"hmm.. _Well..well.._ _look at this !_ sudah 'bangun' " Sungmin tertawa seduktif. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mendesah keenakan.

Srettt..

Dengan kasarnya Sungmin menarik celana dan _underwear _nya sekaligus hingga 'little-Kyu' bisa menghirup udara bebas. Dengan bangganya Kyu memamerkan juniornya yang sudah 'bangun' itu ke muka Sungmin.

"Lihat ! gede kan Hyung? Hehehe" sambilnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan 'little Kyu' di hadapan Sungmin. 'little Kyu' hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan lucunya.

Plak~

"Apppoooo ! Hueee.. Hyung kok tampar junior Kyu sih ! atit tau!" Kata Kyu sambil mengelus 'little-Kyu'nya yang malang

"'Si Kecil' ini harus diuji kehebatannya dulu baru Kyu bisa bangga" Ujar Bitchy-Ming sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Secara perlahan Sungmin melucuti pakaian yang ia kenakan satu persatu hingga dirinya _totally naked_.

Glek~

Kyu hanya diam membatu melihat tubuh Hyungnya yang polos itu. 'little-Kyu' yang bergoyang keatas-kebawah mendeteksi bahwa 'sarang'nya sudah dekat.

Sungmin yang polos merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kyu, berusaha menyamankan diri. Kaki Sungmin mengelus-elus 'little-Kyu' yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kyuu~..."

"Wa.. waeyo?"

"_rape me please... _uunghh.. perkosa aku" ujar Bitchy-Ming sambil membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan memamerkan _hole_-nya yang berkedut-kedut minta diisi.

"hm.. dasar Kelinci nakal! Perkosa?" Kyu terdiam sejenak sambil memegang _hole _pink Sungmin dengan ujung jarinya. "mau gak eoh~?"

"Ahhhhh.. Kyu,, berhenti menggodaku ! _Just fuck me, don't you!" _

"_Aye aye Sir_ !" Kyu langsung menerkam Sungmin dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Sungmin yang tidak mau kalah, membalas ciuman Kyu dengan nakal.

"eunnghh.. ahh ahh... hmmmpph"

Desah Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi ketika Kyu memberikannya _kissmark_ di sekitar leher dan dada Sungmin yang putih

"hehehe... chagii.. mau nenen.." pinta Kyu manja.. lidah Kyu mulai mengitari _nipple _Sungmin. Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Kyu sudah meraup _nipple_nya itu dengan kasar, bahkan sesekali mengigit-gigit kecil,

"akkkkkhh... enak Kyu.. ahh .. yeah."

"_Shit! _Kyu gak tahan Hyung... langsung saja eoh"

Jleb~

"aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrhhhhhhhhhhhgg... emmmphhh ughh"

Kyuhyun langsung memasukan 'little-Kyu' dengan paksa tanpa melakukan pemanasan lagi. Kyu tidak peduli rasa sakit pada Hyungnya itu, yang ia inginkan hanya 'keluar' di tubuh pacarnya yang montok itu.

"hooshh hosshh... _Shit! So Tight !_.. akhh,," ujar Kyu sambil mengenjot tubuh Sungmin dengan kecepatan penuh. Tangan Kyu meremas pantat Sungmin dengan gemasnya..

"akkkkhhh Kyuu~.. _deeper!_ Hanya segitu yang kau punya ! ahhh ahh.." ucap Bitchy-Ming gak karuan "lebih dalam Kyu ! akh ... aungghh.."

Merasa tertantang Kyu memasukan juniornya lebih dalam dan menghentikan genjotannya. Kyu berusaha melesakkan juniornya hingga pangkalnya untuk masuk di _hole_ Sungmin.

"akkkkhh.. sudah sedalam ini? hehehe" ujar Kyu terkekeh.

"AAAAAAAAaannnggggggggggghhhh H... yeahhh Kyu.. eunghghhh.. berg.. bergerak _please.. _ungh" pinta Sungmin karena merasa _hole_nya sudah sangat penuh.

"Gak mau. !" Ujar Kyu masih mendiamkan Juniornya yang sudah _pewe_ di sarangnya.

Bitchy-Ming yang pada saat itu kewalahan langsung membalikkan keadaan. Dengan sigap Sungmin menghempaskan Kyu ke sebelahnya dan mendudukinya tanpa melepas 'little-Kyu' dari 'sarang'nya.

"Ohh... _Uke on top _eoh?" Cibir Kyu. "emang bisa apa kamu Hyung?"

"Ohhh..anda meremehkan saya?" Ujar Sungmin sambil menampar kecil pipi Kyu.. "Bocah!"

Dengan perlahan Bitchy-Ming menaik-turunkan, menggenjot 'little-Kyu' dengan sangat perlahan yang membuat Kyu mendesah gak karuan.

"Sial ! _faster _Hyung ! ahhhhhs.. .."

Sungmin terus melakukan aksinya sambil mencium setiap lekuk tubuh dongsaengnya itu. Setelah merasa puas mengerjai Kyu, akhirnya Sungmin mempercepat tempo genjotannya sendiri.

"ughhh.. akhhhh.. enak Kyu... akkhh.."

Kyu yang merasa bahwa orgasmenya hampir sampai langsung mengenjot juniornya hingga ...

"akkkhh Hyung.. aku sampai.. Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhh" Croth~

_In Kyu's Dream –End_

'di mimpi aja sudah enak, gimana aslinya eoh?' pikir Kyu . Kyu lalu melirik ke arah 'little-Kyu' . "sabar yah 'little Kyu', dengan cara apapun Kyu akan segera masukin kamu ke 'sarang'nya ! mohon kerjasamanya eoh" Ujar Kyu gaje sembari mengelap 'little-Kyu' dari sisa-sisa 'cairan'nya tadi dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

Sebelum itu Kyu berdoa "Ya Tuhan, semoga mimpi tadi nyambung lagi dan berlanjut hingga season 7. Amin"

What?

Keesokan paginya..

"Morning Minie-Chagi my love !"

"Kyu! Kalo masuk ke rumah orang lain itu harus ketuk pintu dulu tau !" omel Sungmin karena merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara berisik tetangganya itu.

"Hmm.. gak tau Hyung, yang aku tau hanya mencintaimu dan bagaimana caranya untuk menjadikanmu istriku?" gombal Kyu. Kyu gak sadar kalau di ruangan itu bukan hanya mereka berdua melainkan eoma dan appa Sungmin juga ada disana. Orang tua Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyu yang asal bicara itu.

Kyu yang bersemangat di pagi hari ini dikarenakan oleh doanya yang dikabulkan semalam. Semalam Kyu melanjutkan mimpi basahnya hingga season 3 yang mengakibatkan celananya benar-benar basah akan cairannya sendiri.

"Eh ada eoma, appa. Selamat pagi mertua!" ujar Kyu dengan semangat.

"Hush Kyu ! kamu ini !"

"Aw.. Appo Hyung !"

Sungmin mencubit perut Kyu. Sungmin heran melihat tingkah laku dongsaengnya ini. Meskin belum dengan resmi menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepada Sungmin, Sungmin tau kalo Kyu ada hati kepadanya. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama namun tetap bersikap biasa. Cinta kan gak harus ditunjukkin asal saling mengerti satu sama lain. #cie

"Minie~, kasihan tuh Kyu kamu cubit.. sana pergi sekolah ! nanti telat lho " ucap sang eoma.

"Yapp! Kami berangkat dulu eoh !" Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyu "Mian Kyu.. hehehe" Ujar Sungmin tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Kyu yang awalnya mau pura-pura ngambek langsung sumringah lagi.

"hehehe.. gak apa-apa kok chagi?" ujar Kyu ikut tersenyum "eh Hyung, ada yang ketinggalan gak?"

"hmm... gak ada Kyu? Yok berangkat!"

"kamu ketinggalan..." Chu~ kyuhyun menyesap bibir Sungmin dan meremas pantatnya dengan gemas. "_morning kiss _dan _morning touch_mu hahaha.. kaborrrrrr!" ujar Kyu sambil berlari ke arah motornya.

"CHO KHYUHYUN!~"

.

.

.

"Hyukkie-Chagi !"

Di sebuah jalan pertokoan, Eunhyuk berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya karena kostnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolah. Eunhyuk memang kost sendiri disini karena orang tuanya bekerja di China. Meski rutin diberi uang saku setiap bulan dengan nominal yang WoW, tidak membuat Eunhyuk menjadi konsumtif. Ia sudah belajar mengatur keuangan yang baik. #Calon istri idaman *plak

Merasa namanya dipanggil Eunhyuk langsung menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Yang ia dapati adalah orang yang masuk dalam list terakhir orang-yang-mau-ia-temui. Orang itu hanya tersenyum lebar melihat Eunhyuk yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Oh tidak ! kenapa kamu lagi sih?" bentak Eunhyuk

Mereka berdua bertemu di jalan menuju sekolah mereka. Tanpa terduga pula kalau kost-kostan mereka berdua bersebelahan. Tak terduga atau Authornya pendek akal kita juga gak tau *plak!

"No.. no.. no.. bukan jawaban seperti itu Hyukie kalau bertemu pacarmu!" Ujar Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk gemas.

"pacar? Maksudnya?" Eunhyuk yang langsung melupakan perjanjian kemarin dengan cueknya berjalan melalui Donghae yang kagok abis.

"jangan bilang kau lupa akan ini!" dengan paksa Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan mengusap-usapkannya di juniornya "'little-hae' kecanduan belaianmu chagi"

"YACK!" dengan sigap Eunhyuk menarik tangannya dan kembali teringat akan perjanjian sialan itu. Donghae hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti kesetanan.

"Tidaaaaaak! aku kira perjanjian konyol itu hanya mimpi burukku!"

"tapi kamu bagai mimpi basahku Hyukie Chagi" orang-orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya tertawa mesum.

"emppphhhhh" Eunhyuk menyumpal mulut Donghae dengan tangannya dan menarik Donghae ke gang jalan pintas ke aras sekolahnya yang sepi

"kalau punya mulut itu dijaga!" omel Eunhyuk

"uuhh juteknya pacarku" ujar Donghae gemas sambil mencubit gemas pipi Eunhyuk. Yang punya pipi hanya meringis kesakitan."tambah manis deh kalau lagi marah"

"Aw. Appo!" Eunhyuk yang semakin kesal mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"jangan membuat aku menciummu dengan kasar kalau kamu masih memperlihatkan wajah imutmu itu ! arraseo?" bentak Donghae

Donghae mencoba mengontrol nafsunya didekat pacar dadakannya itu. Eunhyuk yang merasa akan terancam bahaya langsung terdiam dan memasang muka biasa.

CHU~

Sekilas namun Eunyuk merasakannya dengan jelas bahwa seseorang disebelahnya ini dengan sembarangan mencium bibirnya

"YACK DONGHAE ! apa yang kau lakukan!"

"menciummu ! sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak menunjukkan wajah imutmu itu tapi kamunya masih saja bandel!"

"Apa? wajahku biasa saja tadi !"

"dimataku kamu itu terlihat imut, cantik dan mengagumkan" gombal Donghae sambil menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang baru saja luluh mendengar gombalan Donghae tadi terhenti karena

"jadi karena kamu terlihat cantik, maka siap-siap akan kucium setiap saat. Hehe" Donghae terkekeh sambil tersenyum evil.

"dasar Pabbo!" sambil memukul lengan Donghae

"tapi kamu suka kan sama pacarmu yang ganteng ini?"

"hah? Jadi gue harus bilang WOW gitchu?"

Mereka berdua terbahak-bahak mendengar Eunhyuk menirukan kata-kata yang lagi hits sekarang.

'Kenapa aku jadi merasa nyaman yah berada di dekatnya? Cuek aja ah'

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari bahwa mereka berjalan dengan tangan saling bergandengan.

'nggak salah aku memilih Hyukie jadi pacarku.. emang sedikit jutek sih, tapi aku suka semua yang ada pada dirinya' pikir Donghae.

Di lain tempat

Di pagi yang cerah ini terlihat Wookie yang dengan riangnya bersepeda menuju sekolahnya. Kadang-kadang dia bersandung kecil dan menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal. Karena terlalu bersemangat ia tidak melihat lagi kalau ada anjing didepannya.

Ckittttt.. Gukk..'

'Ups'

Karena merasa menabrak sesuatu, Wookie langsung memarkirkan sepedanya dan melihat ke arah TKP

"Gukk.. kaiing.. kaingg.." rintih anjing itu. Anjing bewarna coklat itu hanya menggonggong kesakitan.

"Uwaaa., mian ne anjing kecil, Wookie gak liat.. aduh gimana nih" Ujar Wookie cemas sambil menimang-nimang anjing malang tersebut. Di sekitar leher anjing itu terdapat kalung yang bertuliskan BAKA. Sepertinya ini anjing peliharaan orang.

'mati aku' umpat Wookie

"Baka... Baka... dimana kamu sayang?"

Mendengar suara yang Wookie yakin pemiliknya itu dibelakangnya itu semakin membuatnya mati kutu.

"hmm permisi, apa kamu lihat.." perkataan laki-laki tersebut terhenti saat Wookie berbalik dengan wajah ketakutan dan hampir menangis.

"Cantik.." gumam orang itu keceplosan.

"Anoo..ehh.. ini.. hiks..hiks.. Mian.. hueee.." tangis Wookie pecah karena didera perasaan bersalah yang berlebay-an alias berlebihan

"eh.. eh.. kenapa Baka ada di pelukan kamu? Eh kenapa kamu yang nangis?"

"hikss... Wookie gak sengaja nabrak anjing kecil ini.. hiks hiks.. maaf ya ahjushi" kata Wookie menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Mwo? Kamu menabrak anjingku? Ahjushi?" orang itu langsung mengambil Baka dari pelukan Wookie dan meneggakan wajah Wookie agar bertatapan dengann wajahnya.

"kita memakai seragam yang sama lihat ! jadi jangan panggil aku ahjusi"

"oh iya, mian eoh ! Wookie gak sengaja bener"

"Ya sudah. Aku mau obatin luka anjingku ini, masalah ini belom selesai. Siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu

"Kim Ryeowook"

"kelas?"

"3A. Wae?"

"Aku akan ke kelasmu dan membicarakan masalah ini, sekarang pergi sekolah sana. Nanti telat ! gak usah nangis lagi yah! Aku maafkan kok." Ujar cowok itu sambil tersenyum perhatian.

"mi mian. Hiks.. terima kasih yah." Ujar Wookie buru-buru mengayuh sepedanya karena takut terlambat.

'siapa yah orang tadi' pikir Wookie penasaran.

-TBC-

Typoes everywhere !

Coz gak ada tim editing sich :p

Semoga masih menyukai ff ini.. Keep Review Guys coz review anda, charger bagi saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini !

See youu in next Chapter


End file.
